A Strange Conversation
by theIdiosocracy
Summary: Simply a strange conversation between the male protagonist and the female protagonist. Static one-shot. Fourth wall breaking.


Hoi guys! Diocchin is back! **Along with Cy-kun.** Shush, shush. No one cares about you. They care about the _actual writer._ Ahem, anyway, sorry for not being here. x.x I've been busy with school stuffs. e.e Can you believe it? I'm just a junior and I'm already complaining... Anywho, here's a new Persona 3 fanfic, hehe... Sorry, I haven't really been on top of things. xD I still need to update "Hidden Affection", "In An Effort to See You Smile", and "Find Me". qq It's just that I was going through some old documents and found a couple of ideas about this one, so... ehehe. Forgive me!

Anyways, this fanfic is total fourth-wall breaking. I'm quite pleased with the last sentence, honestly. Heheh... So read on! Don't let me keep you!

* * *

"Hey, Minato-kun." The auburn haired girl looked over at the blue haired man. "Or… Yuki-kun." The man looked back, sapphire eyes staring briefly into the ruby eyes of the girl.

"What is it?" he asked, breaking his gaze and lifting up his coffee from the table, sipping it, then placing it back down again.

The pair were in a vast white room without end, with only two black chairs and a black coffee table to break the balance of pure color.

The girl lifted her own coffee cup to her lips, sipped it, then set it down, and spoke, "What kind of personality do you have?"

The male looked over boredly and responded, "Easy. Whatever the player chooses." His voice was hauntingly monotone, a strange lack of emotion in his words.

The girl chuckled, though there was a strange edge to her tone. "No, I mean, if you yourself could choose, what kind of personality would you have?"

The man stopped for a few seconds, his face blank, then smiled and leaned back in his chair. "I imagine I would be quite similar in personality to my manga self."

The girl sighed slightly. "The silent protagonist, as always." She sat back in her own chair and her lips formed a slight frown. A hand moved up to gently brush away at her bangs, her fingers delicately holding strands of her auburn hair. "What kind of personality do you think I have?" She smiled slightly at the blue haired male, who leaned over and took another sip of his coffee.

"How would I know?" he spoke, holding his coffee cup. He moved his cup to cover his mouth. "As far as I'm concerned, we don't exist in the same universe."

The girl smiled easily. "You're right. We don't. That makes it more fun." She stood up and walked around the table, standing over the blue haired man. "Have you seen those AU fanfics though?" She chuckled and brought her hand up to comb through her male counterpart's hair. "Most of them say that we're twins. Or just simply siblings."

The male sighed, "I would imagine you would take your personality from those fanfics, then?" The girl giggled. He smirked. "Tell me more about these fanfics of yours." He brought a hand up to prop up his head, seemingly interested in what was about to be said.

"Well, people seem to heavily pair me up with either Shinjiro-senpai or Akihiko-senpai. There was this one fic that paired me up with Junpei, though I'm not sure why…" The female walked back to her seat, sitting down and leaving her hand on her chin, pondering about the various sorts of information she had collected from the stories. "Oh. Apparently, in a world where you and I are twins, you seem to be very protective of me." The auburn laughed, her eyes squinting from amusement. She suddenly stopped, her expression serious. "Hey, you know, some people think that we should be paired together."

The male frowned. "That's impossible. We're of different universes. In fact, all of these fanfics where you and I exist… they're all impossible."

"Then how are we here, together, now?" The male looked over in shock, the female sporting a sad smile. "This is impossible too, right? This conversation. Us being together. This room is filled with nothingness. We're not even supposed to be here."

The female stood up and turned to walk away from the male. She walked off until she disappeared. The teenage boy stared at the other side of the vast white nothing.

"It's a blank room." The girl's voice sounded from behind the male. She walked over to her own chair, leaving her back turned to him. Her hand reached out to touch the arm of the chair. "We created this room ourselves." As she made contact with it, the black chair dissolved and disappeared into the white floor. "And I…" She turned and leaned over to pick up her coffee cup. She tipped it over until it was upside down, and the male stared as nothing came out. "This… does not exist." She dropped the cup, but there was no sound. It had disappeared. "I… don't exist." She smiled.

The teenage boy frowned. "I'm official. And you're not." He sighed, closing his eyes. "But that doesn't mean that you don't exist." He opened his eyes, the sapphire color glimmering. "The SEES members pretty much know more about you than they do about me, especially since you created lasting social links with all of them." He brought a hand up to run though his hair. "They will remember you more than they would ever remember me."

"But you…," the girl bit her lip, "you're the original. I was only created to construct a new storyline, one with a female lead." The auburn turned her back on the male. "Minato Arisato, Yuki Makoto, or whatever your name is. Our creators never gave me a name. I'm just her. Leader. A female protagonist."

"Hamuko Arisato. Minako." The male leaned back in his chair. "These names created by our fans are as real as mine." He frowned. "Even though you're not official, your role is just as big as mine. Besides, you did mention that people wrote fanfics about you too, right?" The female was silent. "We were both tasked with sealing the door to Nyx. Though I came first, I'm not that much stronger than you. Sure, you could say I'm more experienced, since I came out three years before you did, but I don't overrule you."

The girl suddenly laughed. "It seems strange for you to be the optimistic one." She paced around to the male's side. "Thanks for being here, nonetheless." She reached over and poked his nose. He looked up questionably. "Whether you're my twin brother, my lover, or just simply my male counterpart." The girl smiled brightly. "Though, I must say… Being your twin sounds so much more amusing."

The boy smirked. "That's not really what you think, is it?"

The girl giggled and held a finger to her lips. "You'll never know." The blue haired man leaned over to pick up his coffee cup and took a sip from it. As the auburn walked over to the other side of the table and recreated her black chair, she asked, "So did I mess up any of my lines?" She sat down and leaned forward in her seat.

"Well, yes, actually." He put his cup down. "You said that we created this place."

The female's eyebrows arched, head cocking to the side. "Then if it's not us, who made it?"

Minato laughed and Hamuko stared at him, confused. "Simple," he said.

You made it.

* * *

Haha, get it? Cuz you read it and basically made everything that you're picturing "happen"? Haha.. haha... *sweats nervously* I-I dunno, I thought it was clever. **It was very clever, Diocchin.** Thanks. qq This is why you're here, Cy-kun.

I also sorta alluded to "Hidden Affection" when Hamuko said that there was a fanfic that paired her with Junpei. xD Hope you "HA" readers caught that!

I also included my fanon names for them at the last part cuz I thought it'd be clever. :P

Nonetheless, thank you for reading, reviews are always appreciated. To those of you waiting for those other fanfics... Sorry! I'm working on them, I promise! Goodbye, all!

~theIdiosocracy, Diocchin and **Cy-kun**


End file.
